


Beau Serpent~.

by KuraiKuroya



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiKuroya/pseuds/KuraiKuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita is having one of those days again. Those days of too much work and not enough rest- maybe the only rest she would have would be when she was dead?  The possibility of that being true was insanely high. But this case was different, wasn't it? So very different, because she rarely had to rescue people that were so much stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau Serpent~.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a Dutch college student and I know my English is far from perfect. It's simple, painful so, and I always tend to use the same words to describe. As this story progresses, I am hoping that my English does, too. I hope it'll turn me into a better writer and that anyone who comments isn't too hard on me and willing to help me achieve this. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I truly appreciate it.

The cemetery, quiet and peaceful as it usually is. Though of course not every night Is the same, some nights it is actually quite crowded. Lawyers, family members, gathered to see an animator raise a corpse from the ground so they could ask silly questions that seem so important, that they have to revive someone from the dead for it.

Tonight was no different, it didn't matter to anyone that she hadn't slept for an entire day and night. It didn't matter to them the dark bags under her eyes were even worse than usual. She only returned yesterday, having spend most of her time with Marianne in Tennessee. So she could help her with her current.. Problems. Mostly the problems of her marks, her magic- and of course the problems that are named Richard and Jean-Claude. She still hadn't made up her mind about the two, who would she pick? Did she have to pick? Because she really didn't want to. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips, the ritual performed and all that was left was to say the name of the poor dead man, buried under the ground and rise him to the surface with her magic. The chicken blood dripped from her machete as she called him 

‘Manuel Rodriquez, rise.’ 

A simple command, her power flowing down to search for Manuel, infusing with him and reanimating him. It didn't take long for the ground to part and the hand to stick out. Soft muffled gasps from a few lawyers and family members- they must be new to this, as Manuel rose from the ground. Her machete placed upon her forearm, the cut easily made as she held it out to him. 

He was in pretty good condition, except of course for the side of his head- bashed in, probably with a very heavy object. His eyes still had color- he had only been dead for a few days, at most. The eyes rolled directly at her arm, watching the blood trickle down. 

‘Drink’ 

And he obeyed, eagerly. His cold fingers grasping her arm with a certain gentleness as he began lapping at the small streams, before placing his mouth directly over the slash.

This was probably the worst part- it didn't matter how far gone the corpse was, whether they still had tongues or not. The very fact they had to suck at a wound, drink her blood, it was just something she didn't enjoy doing. Not even Jean-Claude had been allowed to suck at her blood, yet here she was, letting a zombie do so. She really had to think over these double standards. Pulling her arm back, Manuel released it, the light returning to his eyes as he stared at her, then stared at those gathered. ‘Baby..’

He gasped out, his voice a little rough as the woman in question just started crying louder. When Anita said not to bring someone closely involved to the animating process, why was it that no one ever listened?

‘Manuel, you died a few days ago. The lawyers here need to ask you some important questions. Answer them truthfully.’ 

He nodded at Anita’s instructions- and luckily it only took them half an hour to finish up. This must have been a record, it had to- she best ask Larry when she ‘d get to the office tomorrow. She returned him to the ground, and as the magic faded she released another soft breath.

Some odd thank you’s from those there, and in her car she went. She couldn't wait for a shower- wash of the chicken blood and herbs from her face- and finally get some rest. She probably shouldn't be driving right now, but how else was she going to get home at this hour?

\--

The water had been warm, lulling her further into her tired state, and by the time she got to her bed, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Well, she was incredibly tempted to just fall down like that, and get the desired shut eye. It was hot this season, so deciding on sleeping shorts and a long t-shirt seemed like the perfect choice. She fell onto the bed, quickly crawling half under the covers- her eyes briefly scanning over the stuffed penguins that cluttered her bedroom- and her eyes were closed. Sleep came almost instantly, her tiring body welcoming it.  
One would think she was used to her dreams being invaded, the privacy of it thrown to the wind, but this time it wasn’t Jean-Claude. How did she know? Because there wasn't a bed, she wasn't wearing something sexy and revealing as he so often liked dressing her up in, and more importantly, there was no Jean-Claude.

She was in a cave, moist and dark, though with enough light to still see where she was and where exactly she was standing. Though the further she looked into the cave, the darker it became- so why did her feet move towards that direction? Closer and closer to the darkness, until there was nothing but that void all around her, swallowing her up. Her hand went for the chain around her neck, quickly pulling out the cross she always wore. But nothing reacted to it, her hands felt around her own body for any sort of weapon, but there was none. She was wearing exactly that which she had gone to bed with- luckily the shirt was long enough to cover her up to her thighs. And, no one could see in this darkness that there was a penguin printed on it, doing an odd and silly dance- which was always good.

‘You must save him.’

The whisper so soft she couldn’t make it out at first. But that wasn’t where her attention was in this very moment, not fully. Instead it was focused on a single light she could see, red, small- the size of a marble. But it was still quite some away. Her feet once again began moving, closer and closer to the little light, the whispering growing stronger, more audible.

‘You must save him.’

It repeated over and over, and as she stopped- the red dot of light in reach- did she fully hear the whisper, understood it. Because the soft, red glowing eye was not a marble, not a light at all. It was an eye, blood red with a slit iris as it gazed directly at her. The light pouring in from cracks that formed in this odd, dream cave, more and more until she could see a face. Her first thought was a vampire, only vampires tended to be this beautiful. Yes, beautiful was the right word for him, it wasn't of this world as no human tended to ever seem so perfect. But the more she stared at him, the more things she could see, the more became visible. 

Long strands of red hair covered half his face, but he moved finally to tilt his head up fully at her. His lips moving as he was speaking to her, but there was no sound. Nothing, as if someone had just pressed the mute button on her dream.

‘Save him, Anita Blake.’

The cold sweat ran down her back as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes slightly widened as they focused on her alarm clock instantly. What was it that woke her? 10 in the morning, it could be about anything- and that’s when it hit her, she wasn't alone.

The browning was in her hand before she even realized she had grabbed it, pointed at the door of her bedroom. Soft whines from the wooden floor as someone walked over them, as silent as they possibly could. But this wasn't silent, not to her- so it was clearly a human. Anything supernatural would have been better at sneaking up on her, they would of gotten much closer than this. She was up in a mere second, her feet touching the floor lightly with her back pressed against the wall. Whomever it was, they were approaching her bedroom door. 

The knob turned, slowly it opened, further and further as she stared at the hand around the knob that became visible. The arm, and slowly but surely, the woman that had entered her room. The browning clicked from safety and pressed to the stranger’s temple, forcing them to stop their movements. 

‘I’m glad to see you’re actually good, not someone who’s easily sneaked up on.’ Her voice was sultry to say the least as her eyes focused directly on Anita’s face. A face that was glaring, murderous glaring to be exact. Who did this woman think she was, entering her house like that and then just casually talking with a gun pointed at her head?

‘Who are you, why are you here? You have ten seconds to start talking, before I shoot you.’

A brief pause.

‘Out of self defense.’

Anita finished as the woman merely began chuckling. Her hands rising to reveal she was not holding anything, and that she meant no harm. Anita’s gun didn’t move, remaining on the woman’s temple as she was still waiting for an answer. She was not going to move said gun, until this woman explained herself- and perhaps she might still not move the gun. It depended what her next words were going to be, as long as the unknown woman hurried. The Browning wasn't exactly a sort of gun you could keep up like this for a long period of time.

‘My name is Alicia, I was send here by my master. If all went well, you should of gotten the case from him?

The woman’s lips curling into a knowing smirk, though it fitted her features. Anita didn’t compare herself to others too often, but sometimes it just happened. Where she herself was petite, with her long black curls and dark brown eyes. This woman was tall and slender, with long blond hair and blue eyes- a complete opposite of Anita. But what irked her the most about this wasn’t what the woman looked like, but the fact she was a servant of a vampire. She could feel it now as the woman merely awaited Anita to make to connection between her words.

‘The dream.’ 

Her words almost a growl as the woman nodded her answer. The gun was lowered, but she didn’t holster it or place it away. 

‘Surely you’re aware I’m the human servant of the master of this city. And what you’re doing right now is something punishable.’ 

She didn't make it a question, surely the woman knew, and of course she nodded her head. 

‘My master send me to him first, but he told us you were out of town for a while. So, I had to track you down, make overtime and all that. It was rather a hassling thing to do, boring as well mind you.’

As Alicia started eyeing her nails, making sure they were still in perfect shape, and that the black nail polish hadn't chipped of anywhere.

‘The answer is no.’ 

Was the blunt answer.

‘No to your case, to you and to your master. Now get the hell out of my house and never come back.’

And the gun was back, pointed at the woman who merely sighed heavily. A simple nod and she twirled around on her feet, heading back to the window she had entered from. A simple wave, smile and a brief gesture to the card she left on the side table by the couch, and she jumped out. The woman must have been insane, why else would she jump like that, in broad daylight?

Anita just shook her head, closing the window and heading back to her room. Well, 5 hours of sleep, that wasn’t too bad considering her lifestyle. The mere thought of going back to bed for a few more hours sullied, by her phone ringing. The caller idea showing her who, and that sight had her heart jumping, her breath hitching in her throat as her fingers wrapped around the device. 

Jean-Claude.


End file.
